ヘルプ:用語集/翻訳指針/tab
はじめに (仮) 以下はコミュニティセントラル編集のための'翻訳指針案'です。 Translatewikiを参考に作成されたため、現状ではWikiaの現状にそぐわない訳語も含まれています。 これまで使われていた訳語を変更すべき場合は、以前の訳語が使われていたページも合わせて変更することが望ましいです。 また、その場合以下の表も編集（用語の追加、更新）してください。 質問や議論をする場合は、ヘルプ・トーク:用語集/翻訳指針をご利用ください。 * ヘルプ:用語集に戻る 単語対応表 (案) CSV処理中のため、tab区切りです。 ご利用中の表計算ソフト等に貼り付けてご覧ください。 機能欄がWikiaでない用語を、Wikia用の訳語に変える際などは、ページ検索用に、備考欄に古い訳語を残してください。 * 編集される方へ：用語集欄の○はヘルプ:用語集にあるもの、●は英語版にあるもの、▲は英語以外の言語版にあるもの。日本語版に追加後は、○へ書き換えてください。 一覧 注 #原語（英語）(en) 略称 日本語(ja) かな 備考(note) 例(example) 確認 用語集 機能 ヘルプページ - account - アカウント あかうんと - - - - MediaWiki本体 - - action - 操作 そうさ - delete action→削除操作 - - MediaWiki本体 - - add - 追加 ついか removeの対義語。 add a category→カテゴリーを追加 - - MediaWiki本体 - 移行中 admin(istrator) - アドミン あどみん (wp)管理者 / sysopに同じ - ○ ○ Wikia - 未使用 administrators' noticeboard - 管理者伝言板 かんりしゃでんごんばん - - - - Wikipedia - 要移行 adopting a wikia, (wiki) adoption - コミュニティの引き継ぎ こみゅにてぃのひきつぎ (旧)アダプション ※ヘルプ名変更 - ○ ▲ Wikia ヘルプ:コミュニティの移譲 - anchor - アンカー あんかー - - ○ ○ Wikia - 移行中 anonymous user - 未登録ユーザー みとうろくゆーざー (旧)匿名ユーザー (wp)匿名利用者 / IP利用者・匿名ユーザー・IPユーザーとも - ○ ▲ Wikia - 未使用？ Arbitration Committee ArbCom 裁定委員会 さいていいいんかい 日本語版では草案段階。議論があり合意された。 - - - Wikipedia - ？ archive - 保存版 ほぞんばん 削除された版を保存しておく場所のことです。 - - - MediaWiki本体 - - argument - 引数 ひきすう - - - - MediaWiki本体 - - article - 記事、項目 きじ、こうもく 「ページ」と訳したほうが適切な場合もあり a separate article ＝単独の記事、単独記事、an independent articleもまた同じ。 - ▲ Wikipedia - - article size - ページサイズ ぺーじさいず - - Wikipedia - - article('s) title - 記事名 きじめい - - Wikipedia - - associate - 関連付け（る） かんれんづけ（る） - - - - Code Review - - ban - 追放 ついほう - - - - Wikipedia - 未使用 biography - 人物伝 じんぶつでん 記事の一分類。「伝記」も可 - - - Wikipedia - ○ blanking - 白紙化 はくしか - - ○ ○ Wikia - ○ block - ブロック ぶろっく (mw)ブロック-「投稿ブロック」や「制限」などの表記ゆれは避けてください。(wp)投稿ブロック block a user→ユーザーをブロック ○ ○ MediaWiki本体 ヘルプ:ブロック - boilerplate text - 常套句 じょうとうく - - ○ ○ Wikia - - bold - 大胆に だいたんに （WP:BB：記事の編集は大胆に） - - - Wikipedia - ？ bot - ボット ぼっと (wp)bot - ○ ○ Wikipedia - ？ broken link - リンク切れ、壊れたリンク りんくぎれ、こわれたりんく (wp)赤リンク - ※ ○ Wikipedia - ○ broken redirect - 壊れたリダイレクト こわれたりだいれくと - - ○ ○ Wikia - ？ bureaucrat - ビューロクラット びゅーろくらっと 仮の訳語。権限の広い管理者 (wp)ビューロクラット - ○ ○ Wikipedia - - cancel - 中止 ちゅうし 「キャンセル」は避けてください。 - - - MediaWiki本体 - - canvassing - 迷惑な勧誘 めいわくなかんゆう - - - - Wikipedia - - cascading protection - カスケード保護 かすけーどほご 読み込んでいるページも保護することです。 - - - MediaWiki本体 - - categorize - カテゴリ分類 かてごりぶんるい - uncategorized pages→カテゴリ分類されていないページ - - MediaWiki本体 - - category (cat) カテゴリ かてごり - - - - MediaWiki本体 - - CC-by-SA - CC-by-SA CC-by-SA クリエィティブ・コモンズ・ライセンス 表示 - 継承 - - ○ - - - change - 変更 へんこう contribute（投稿）やedit（編集）と混同しないようにしてください。 - - - MediaWiki本体 - 未使用 chapter - 協会 きょうかい Wikimedia local chapterの略。従来「支部」と訳されていたが、chapterは各地の自発性団体に過ぎず、財団支部 (branch) との誤解を避けるべきとの見解に基づき、取り急ぎ「国別協会」（略して「協会」）に改められた。meta:Talk:Requirements for future chapters/ja#chapter の訳語参照。国別でないchapterも存在するため、Local chapterを直訳した「地域会」「地区会」などの案もある。 - - - Wikipedia - - CheckUser CU チェックユーザー ちぇっくゆーざー - - ○ ○ - ヘルプ:チェックユーザー - citation, cite - （先行文献への）言及、参照 げんきゅう、さんしょう 「引用」はquoteとの混同のおそれがあるため、使用を避ける利用者もいる。 - - - Wikipedia - - Citing Sources - 出典の明記 しゅってんのめいき - - - - Wikipedia - - civility - 礼儀（を忘れない） れいぎ（をわすれない） - - - - Wikipedia - ？ cleanup - クリーンアップ、整理 くりーんあっぷ、せいり - - - - Wikipedia - - code of conduct - 行動規範 こうどうきはん - - - - Wikipedia - 未使用 Collaboration of the week - 今週の強化記事 こんしゅうのきょうかきじ - - - - Wikipedia - - commit - コミット こみっと 専門用語。 commit a changes→変更をコミット - - Code Review - - common names - （≒正式名称） せいしきめいしょう 英語版en:Wikipedia:Naming conventionsでは記事名に「common names」を持ちいることとされている。日本語版WP:NCでは「正式名称」との語が用いられている。 - - - Wikipedia - ？ community council - コミュニティカウンシル、コミュニティ・カウンシル こみゅにてぃかうんしる、こみゅにてぃ・かうんしる - - ？ ▲ Wikia ヘルプ:コミュニティ・カウンシル - community messages - コミュニティメッセージ こみゅにてぃめっせーじ - - - ▲ - ヘルプ:コミュニティメッセージ - conflict of interest - 公私混同、利害の衝突 こうしこんどう、りがいのしょうとつ 行動や権限の行使が私的な利益になりうるような状況 - - - Wikipedia - - consensus - 合意 ごうい - - - - Wikipedia - - consensus building - 合意形成 ごういけいせい - - - - Wikipedia - - content page - 本体ページ ほんたいぺーじ 標準名前空間のページのことで、古い表現では「記事」となっていました。 count content pages→本体ページを数える - - MediaWiki本体 - - contribute - 投稿 とうこう - - - - MediaWiki本体 - - contribute - 投稿する とうこうする (wp)寄稿する、投稿する - - - Wikipedia - - contribution - 投稿記録 とうこうきろく 投稿「履歴」と間違えないようにしてください。 user's contribution→ユーザーの投稿記録 - - MediaWiki本体 - - contributor - 投稿者 とうこうしゃ - - - - MediaWiki本体 - - Copyvio (Copyright violation) - 著作権侵害 ちょさくけんしんがい - - ○ ○ - ヘルプ:ウィキアの著作権 - custom CSS/JavaScript - カスタムCSS/JavaScript かすたむCSS/JavaScript - - - - MediaWiki本体 ヘルプ:CSSとJavaScriptのカスタマイゼーション ？ cut and paste move - カット&ペーストによる移動 かっと&ぺーすとによるいどう - - ？ ○ - ヘルプ:ページ名の変更 ？ data dump - ？ ？ - - ？ ○ - - - dead-end page - 行き場のないページ いきばのないぺーじ - - ？ ○ - - ？ de-admin - アドミン権限の剥奪 あどみんけんげんのはくだつ de-sysopも同じ (wp)管理者権限の剥奪 - ○ ○ Wikipedia - ？ default - 既定 きてい 「デフォルト」は避けてください。 default setting→既定の設定 - - MediaWiki本体 - - delete - 削除 さくじょ undeleteの対義語。"remove"（除去）などと混同しないように。記事を取り除く、管理者のみ可能な処理 delete a page→ページを削除 - - MediaWiki本体 - - deletion log - 削除記録 さくじょきろく - - - - Wikipedia - ？ de-sysop - アドミン権限の剥奪 あどみんけんげんのはくだつ →de-admin (wp)管理者権限の剥奪 - - ○ - - ？ de-Wikify - ？ ？ un-Wikifyも同じ。 - - ○ - - - diff/differnces - 差分 さぶん - revision diff→版差分 - ○ MediaWiki本体 - ？ dirty Diff - ？ ？ - - - ○ - - ？ disambiguation page - 曖昧さ回避のページ あいまいさかいひのぺーじ - - - ○ - - - disambiguation/disambig (dab) 曖昧さ回避 あいまいさかいひ - - - ○ Wikipedia - - dispute - 論争 ろんそう 紛争を使っている場合も - - - Wikipedia - - disruption - かく乱、妨害、阻害 かくらん、ぼうがい、そがい プロジェクト進行の阻害となるような行為 - - - Wikipedia - - disruptive editing - （妨害的な編集） ぼうがいてきなへんしゅう 荒らしではないがプロジェクト進行を阻害する編集 - - - Wikipedia - ？ double redirect - 二重リダイレクト、二重転送 にじゅうりだいれくと、にじゅうてんそう - - ？ ○ - - - dupe (dup) 重複 ちょうふく - - - ○ - - - edit - 編集 へんしゅう - - - ▲ MediaWiki本体 - ？ edit conflict - 編集の衝突 へんしゅうのしょうとつ (wp)編集競合 - ？ ○ Wikipedia - ？ edit link - 編集リンク へんしゅうりんく →broken link - ？ ○ - - ？ edit summary - 編集の要約、編集内容の要約 へんしゅうのようやく、へんしゅうないようのようやく (wp)要約（欄） edit summary field ＝要約欄 ？ ○ Wikipedia - - edit war - 編集合戦 へんしゅうがっせん revert warも同じ。 - - ○ Wikipedia - - editor - 編集者 へんしゅうしゃ - - - ▲ MediaWiki本体 - 要移行確認 e-mail - メール めーる 電子メール、Eメール、Eメイルは使わない。(mw)電子メール - ○ - MediaWiki本体 - - entry - 項目 こうもく - log entries→記録項目 - - MediaWiki本体 - - error - エラー えらー 深刻度はerror>warning>noteの順。場合によっては「失敗しました」という場合もあります。 - - - MediaWiki本体 - - evasion of block - ブロック逃れ ぶろっくのがれ - - - - Wikipedia - - expansion - 加筆 かひつ - - - - Wikipedia - - export - 書き出し かきだし - export a page→ページを書き出し - - MediaWiki本体 - - external link (ext lk) 外部リンク がいぶりんく - - - ○ Wikipedia - - featured article - 秀逸な記事 しゅういつなきじ - - - - Wikipedia - - featured picture - 秀逸な画像 しゅういつながぞう - - - - Wikipedia - - feedback - フィードバック ふぃーどばっく 機能に対する意見などのこと。 - - - ArticleFeedback - - file - ファイル ふぁいる - - - - MediaWiki本体 - - Five Pillars - 五本の柱 ごほんのはしら - - - - Wikipedia - - follow - フォロー ふぉろー - - - ○ Wikia ヘルプ:フォローされたページ - follow-up (revision) - 追補（版） ついほ（ばん） - - - - Code Review - - GFDL (GNU Free Documentation License) - GFDL GFDL - - - ○ - ヘルプ:ウィキアの著作権 - Good articles - 良質な記事 りょうしつなきじ ページ名として - - - Wikipedia - - good faith - 善意 ぜんい assume good faith - - - Wikipedia - - GPL (GNU General Public License) - GPL GPL - - - ○ - ヘルプ:ウィキアの著作権 - Guideline - ガイドライン がいどらいん - - - - Wikipedia - - help - ヘルプ へるぷ - - - - MediaWiki本体 - - help namespace - ヘルプ名前空間 へるぷなまえくうかん (mw)名前空間の場合は「助言」「援助」などを適切に使用してください。 - - ▲ MediaWiki本体 - - Helper, Wikia Helper - ヘルパー へるぱー - - - ▲ Wikia - - hidden category - 隠しカテゴリ かくしかてごり - - - - MediaWiki本体 - - hide - 隠す かくす 「秘匿する」「隠蔽する」は他の単語が割り当てられているので注意。 hide a log entry→記録項目を隠す - - Oversight - - hide - 非表示 ひひょうじ show（表示）の対義語として使われる場合。 hide minor edits→細部の編集を非表示 - - Oversight - ○ history - 履歴 りれき - page's histrogy→ページ履歴 - ○ MediaWiki本体 - - hook - フック ふっく 専門用語。処理を割り込ませること、またはその場所のこと。w:ja:フック (プログラミング)を参照。 - - - MediaWiki本体 - ？ I Am Not A Lawyer IANAL (私は弁護士ではありません。) わたしはべんごしではありません - - ？ ○ - - - import - 取り込み とりこみ - import a page→ページを取り込み - - MediaWiki本体 - - include - 読み込み よみこみ 「インクルード」は避けてください。 include a template→テンプレートを読み込み - - MediaWiki本体 - - incorrect - 誤った あやまった 正解があってそれとは違う場合に使われます。 incorrect passward→誤ったパスワード - - MediaWiki本体 - - infobox - インフォボックス いんふぉぼっくす - - - ▲ - - ○ interlang(uage) - 言語間 げんごかん - interlang link→言語間リンク ○ - MediaWiki本体 - ○ interlang(uage) link - 言語間リンク げんごかんりんく language linkとも。 - ○ ※ MediaWiki本体 - - internal link - 内部リンク ないぶりんく wikilink、free linkとも - - ○ Wikipedia - - International Volunteering Team IVT インターナショナル・ボランティア・チーム いんたーなしょなる・ぼらんてぃあ・ちーむ - - - ▲ Wikia - - Internet Relay Chat IRC インターネット・リレー・チャット (IRC) いんたーねっと・りれー・ちゃっと (IRC) - - - ▲ - - 検討中 interwiki - インターウィキ/ウィキ間 いんたーうぃき/うぃきかん (mw)ウィキ間 ？interwiki link→ウィキ間リンク ○ - MediaWiki本体 - 検討中 interwiki link - インターウィキ・リンク/ウィキ間リンク いんたーうぃき・りんく/うぃきかんりんく (mw)ウィキ間リンク - ○ ○ MediaWiki本体 - - inuse - 工事中 こうじちゅう 編集競合を避けるテンプレ - - - Wikipedia - - invalid - 不正な ふせいな 形式が違ったりする場合に使われます。 invalid name→不正な名前 - - MediaWiki本体 - - IP address, IP - IPアドレス IPあどれす - - - ▲ - - - IP user - IPユーザー IPゆーざー →未登録ユーザー(annonymous user) - - - Wikipedia - - item - 項目 こうもく - - - - MediaWiki本体 - - language link - 言語間リンク げんごかんりんく →interlanguage link - ○ ※ - - - last revision - 最新版 さいしんばん - - - - MediaWiki本体 - - legal threat - 法的な脅迫 ほうてきなきょうはく - - - - Wikipedia - - link (lk) リンク りんく - - - - MediaWiki本体 - - link spam - リンクスパム りんくすぱむ - - - ▲ - - - list - 一覧 いちらん 場合によっては「リスト」とすべきこともあります。 user list→ユーザー（の）一覧 - - MediaWiki本体 - - List(s) of ... - ○○（の）一覧 ○○（の）いちらん - - - - Wikipedia - - live preview - ライブ・プレビュー らいぶ・ぷれびゅー ページ遷移のなくプレビューできる機能の名称 (mw)ライブプレビュー - ○ - MediaWiki本体 - 未使用 living person(s) - 存命（中の）人物 ぞんめい（ちゅうの）じんぶつ - - - - Wikipedia - ？ main namespace - 主名前空間、主要名前空間、標準名前空間 しゅなまえくうかん、しゅようなまえくうかん、ひょうじゅんなまえくうかん - - - ▲ - - ？ maintenance - 雑草取り、草取り ざっそうとり、くさとり - - - - Wikipedia - - manual of style - スタイルマニュアル すたいるまにゅある - - - - Wikipedia - ？ meat puppet - （ミートパペット） みーとぱぺっと 代理投稿や加勢を頼まれて意見表明・投票する人 - - - Wikipedia - - media - メディア めでぃあ - - - - MediaWiki本体 - 未使用？ Mediation Committee MedCom 調停委員会 ちょうていいいんかい 日本語版では草案段階。議論があり合意された。 - - - Wikipedia - ○ MediaWiki - MediaWiki (メディアウィキ) MediaWiki - - - ○ - - ？ merge (mrg) 統合 とうごう マージ、結合 / 2つのページを統合すること　⇔split,分割 (mw)統合 merge revisions→版の統合 ？ ○ MediaWiki本体 ヘルプ:コミュニティの統合 - minor edit - 細部の編集 さいぶのへんしゅう - - - ▲ MediaWiki本体 - - mirror (site) - ミラー みらー - - - ○ - - ？ Moderator - モデレーター、モデレータ もでれーたー、もでれーた - - - ● - - - Monobook - Monobook Monobook - - - ▲ - ヘルプ:Monobook - move (mv) 移動 いどう 改名や分割のため別ページに移すこと move a page→ページを移動 - - MediaWiki本体 - - multiple accounts - 多重アカウント たじゅうあかうんと - - - - Wikipedia - - namespace - 名前空間 なまえくうかん - - - ● Wikipedia - - navbox - ナビゲーションボックス なびげーしょんぼっくす - - - ▲ - - ？ newbie test (newb test, noob test) - 新人テスト しんじんてすと - - ？ ○ - - - notability - 特筆性 とくひつせい - - - - Wikipedia - - note - 注意 ちゅうい 深刻度はerror>warning>noteの順。 - - - MediaWiki本体 - - Neutral Point of View NPOV 中立的な観点 ちゅうりつてきなかんてん - - - - Wikipedia - - null edit - 空編集 からへんしゅう (キャッシュ破棄の)空編集。Wikipedia日本語版で空編集と呼ばれることもある「ダミー編集」とは区別する。 - - ● - - - Oasis - Oasis Oasis →Wikia (スキン) - - ▲ - ヘルプ:レイアウト - OK - OK OK 翻訳せずそのまま使用されていることが多いですが、適切な単語があれば置き換えてください。 - - - MediaWiki本体 - - old revision - 過去版 かこばん - - - - MediaWiki本体 - - optional - 省略可能 しょうりゃくかのう 「任意」(arbitrary) と混同しないようにしてください。 add a comment (optional) → コメントを付記する（省略可能） - - MediaWiki本体 - - original research - 独自研究 どくじけんきゅう - - - - Wikipedia - - orphan - 孤立しているページ こりつしているぺーじ - - - ○ - - - oversight - 秘匿 ひとく 一部のメッセージでhideと同じ意味合いで使われていることがあります。 - - - Oversight - - oversight - 秘匿者 ひとくしゃ - - - - Oversight - - page - ページ ぺーじ 頁などはほとんど使われません。 - - - MediaWiki本体 - - page history - 履歴 りれき 単にhistoryとも - - - Wikipedia - - parameter - 引数 ひきすう - - - - MediaWiki本体 - - parser - 構文解析器 こうぶんかいせきき - - - - MediaWiki本体 - - parser function - パーサー関数 ぱーさーかんすう #if などのこと - - - MediaWiki本体 ヘルプ:パーサー関数 - patrol - 巡回 じゅんかい - marked as patrolled→巡回済みにする - - MediaWiki本体 - - peer review - 査読、査読依頼 さどく、さどくいらい - - - - Wikipedia - - perform - 実行 じっこう - - - - MediaWiki本体 - ? permanent link, permalink - パーマリンク、固定リンク ぱーまりんく、こていりんく - - - ▲ - - - personal attack - 個人攻撃 こじんこうげき - - - - Wikipedia - ？ piped link - パイプ付きリンク、パイプリンク ぱいぷつきりんく、ぱいぷりんく パイプ（|）を使ったリンク (wp)パイプつきリンク - ？ ○ Wikipedia ヘルプ:パイプ付きリンク - Policy - （大文字の場合）公式な方針 こうしきなほうしん Policies and guidelines は「基本方針」 - - ● Wikipedia - ？ Point Of View POV 観点 かんてん - - - ○ - - - power - 権限 けんげん 管理者権限 - - - Wikipedia - - preview - プレビュー ぷれびゅー - - - - MediaWiki本体 - - primary source - 一次情報源 いちじじょうほうげん - - - - Wikipedia - - project - プロジェクト ぷろじぇくと （sister project＝姉妹プロジェクト） - - - Wikipedia - - Proposed - 草案 そうあん - - - - Wikipedia - - proposed deletion - 削除依頼 さくじょいらい - - - - Wikipedia - - protect - 保護 ほご unprotectの対義語。 protect a page→ページを保護 - - MediaWiki本体 ヘルプ:保護 - protected page - 保護されたページ ほごされたぺーじ - - - ○ - ヘルプ:ページの保護 - Protection - 保護 ほご ページ編集を不可能にすること - - - Wikipedia - - published works - 公表著作物 こうひょうちょさくぶつ - - - - Wikipedia - - quotation, quote - 引用 いんよう 「引用」にはcitationやciteの意味もあるので、混同に注意。必要に応じてciteは他の訳語（言及や参照など）を用いる方が誤解を避けられる。 - - - Wikipedia - - random page - おまかせ表示 おまかせひょうじ - - - - Wikipedia ヘルプ:おまかせ表示 - range block - 範囲ブロック はんいぶろっく (mw)範囲ブロック-「広域ブロック」などは使用しないでください。(wp)広域ブロック - - - MediaWiki本体 - - rate - 評価する ひょうかする 記事に対する意見などのこと。 - - - ArticleFeedback - - rating - 評価 ひょうか - - - - ArticleFeedback - - readability - 読みやすさ よみやすさ - - - - Wikipedia - ○ Recentchanges RC 最近更新したページ さいきんこうしんしたぺーじ - - - ○ - - ？ red link - 赤リンク あかりんく →broken link - - ○ - - ？ redirect (redir) 転送、リダイレクト てんそう、りだいれくと (mw)転送 - #REDIRECTに関しては「転送」を使用してください。(wp)リダイレクト create a redirect page→転送ページを作成 - - MediaWiki本体 - - Reference Desk - 調べもの案内 しらべものあんない - - - - Wikipedia - - registered user - 登録ユーザー とうろくゆーざー (wp)登録利用者 - - - Wikipedia - - reliable source(s) - 信頼できる情報源 しんらいできるじょうほうげん - - - - Wikipedia - - remove (rm) 除去 じょきょ 記事中の記述を取り除く編集。delete（削除）などと混同しないように。 remove a category→カテゴリーを除去 ？ ○ MediaWiki本体 - ？ rename - 改名 かいめい - - - - Wikipedia - - Request - 依頼 いらい 執筆、翻訳、査読等。 for attention＝修正依頼。requested articles＝執筆依頼。 - - Wikipedia - - restore - 復元 ふくげん - resore revision→版を復元 - ▲ Oversight - ？ revert (rv) 差し戻し (リバート) さしもどし (りばーと) rollback、undo、revertの混同に注意してください。reverting、reversionも混在か？(wp)リバート、差し戻し - ？ ○ MediaWiki本体 ヘルプ:リバート ○ revert wars - 差し戻し合戦 さしもどしがっせん →編集合戦 (edit war) (wp)リバート合戦 - - ○ Wikipedia - - review - 査読 さどく - - - - Flagged Revisions - - revision - リビジョン りびじょん MediaWikiページの「版」とは違うので注意。 - - - Code Review - - revision - 版 はん - - - - Wikipedia - - revision - 版 はん リビジョンと訳さないように。"$1 revision"は、$1が版番号なら「第$1版」、版数なら「$1版」と訳せます。 deleted revision→削除済版 - - MediaWiki本体 - - Revision Delete - 版指定削除 はんしていさくじょ 版を指定して、その版の一部を削除すること。履歴にその版が存在したことを残すかどうかは選択できる。原語からして表記ゆれがある。 - - - Oversight - - RfA (Requests for adminship) - ？ ？ - - ？ ○ - - ？ rollback - 巻き戻し、ロールバック まきもどし、ろーるばっく rollback、undo、revertの混同に注意してください。(mw)巻き戻し rollback the user's edit→そのユーザーの編集を差し戻し ？ ○ MediaWiki本体 - ？ root - ？ ？ - - - ● - - - s/word1/word2/ - - - word1とword2を置き換えること。 - ？ ○ - - - s/word1/word2/g - - - word1とword2を全て置き換えること。 - ？ ○ - - - sandbox - サンドボックス さんどぼっくす - - ○ ○ Wikipedia - - secondary source(s) - 二次情報源 にじじょうほうげん - - - - Wikipedia - ？ section - 節 せつ (mw)節、(wp)節、セクション section headings ＝各セクションに付される見出し、section names ＝その見出しの名前 - - MediaWiki本体 - - section editing - 節の編集 せつのへんしゅう - - - ○ - - - See also - 関連項目 かんれんこうもく - - - - Wikipedia - - Selective Delete - 特定版削除 とくていばんさくじょ 版を指定して、以後の全版を履歴から削除すること。履歴からその版の存在が消える。 - - - Oversight - ？ self-link - ？ ？ - - ？ ● - - - semi-protect - 半保護 はんほご protect（保護）の弱い版。 - - ▲ MediaWiki本体 ヘルプ:ページの保護 - semi-protection - 半保護 はんほご IPおよび新規利用者によるページ編集を不可能にすること - - - Wikipedia ヘルプ:ページの保護 - shared help - 共有ヘルプ きょうゆうへるぷ - - - ▲ Wikia ヘルプ:共有ヘルプ - show - 表示 ひょうじ ソースを表示 show source - - Oversight - ○ skin - スキン すきん ※(mw,wp)外装 - ○ ○ Wikia ヘルプ:レイアウト ？ sock puppet - ソックパペット そっくぱぺっと 不正使用のための多重アカウント。俗称「靴下」(wp)ソックパペット - ？ ○ Wikipedia ヘルプ:ソックパペット ？ soft redirect - ソフトリダイレクト そふとりだいれくと - - ？ ○ - - - source (of page) - ソース そーす そのページの元のウィキ文のことです。情報源としてのsourceと混同しないように注意してください。 view source→ソースを表示 - - MediaWiki本体 - - source (reference) - 情報源 じょうほうげん 記事の根拠とした場合は「出典」。ウィキ文としてのsource（ソース）と混同しないように注意してください。 book source→書籍資料 - - MediaWiki本体 - ？ spam - スパム すぱむ - - ？ ▲ - ヘルプ:スパム - Special page - 特別ページ とくべつぺーじ - - - ▲ - ヘルプ:特別ページ - speedy deletion - 即時削除 そくじさくじょ - - - - Wikipedia - - speedy keep - 即時存続 そくじそんぞく - - - - Wikipedia - ？ spelling correction (sp) ？ ？ →typo (誤字) - ？ ○ - - - split - 分割　 ぶんかつ　 ⇔merge,統合 - - ○ Wikipedia - - Spotlight - スポットライト すぽっとらいと - - - ▲ Wikia ヘルプ:スポットライト - steward - スチュワード すちゅわーど - - - - Wikipedia wikipedia:ja:Wikipedia:スチュワード - strike - 取り消し とりけし 取り消し線を引くこと。 - - - Code Review - ？ stub - スタブ すたぶ 内容が不十分な項目（ページ）のこと。「書きかけの記事」は誤解を招きやすい (wp)スタブ - ？ ○ Wikipedia - ？ subcategory - 下位カテゴリ かいかてごり - - - - MediaWiki本体 - ？ subpage - 下位ページ/サブページ かいぺーじ/さぶぺーじ (mw)下位ページ (wp)サブページ / subcategory（下位カテゴリ）と同様です。 - ？ ○ MediaWiki本体 - - subsidiary aritcle - 子記事 こきじ - - - - Wikipedia - - sub-stub - サブスタブ さぶすたぶ スタブ未満の記事 - - ○ Wikipedia - - suppress - 隠蔽 いんぺい 管理者にも見えないようにする時に使われているよう？ suppress date→データを隠蔽 - - Oversight - 移行中 sysop - アドミン あどみん →アドミン (admin) (mw,wp)管理者 - ○ - Wikia - - table of contents TOC 目次 もくじ - - - ▲ - ヘルプ:目次 - tag - タグ たぐ - - - - MediaWiki本体 - - tag - タグ付け たぐづけ - - - - MediaWiki本体 - ○ talk page - トークページ とーくぺーじ (wp)ノートページ - 利用者会話名前空間については「会話ページ」も使用 - ○ ○ Wikipedia ヘルプ:トークページ ○ template - テンプレート てんぷれーと - - ○ ○ Wikipedia ヘルプ:テンプレート - Template namespace - テンプレート名前空間 てんぷれーとなまえくうかん - - - ▲ - ヘルプ:テンプレート - Testingpolicy - 試験段階の草案 しけんだんかいのそうあん - - - - Wikipedia - - text (for page) - 本文 ほんぶん ページ以外の箇所でも使用されているため、適切な語をあててください。 - - - MediaWiki本体 - - timestamp - タイムスタンプ たいむすたんぷ 「時刻印」という訳語もありますが、「タイムスタンプ」のほうがより多くの人にわかりやすいと考えられています。 revision with the timestamp→そのタイムスタンプをもつ版 - - MediaWiki本体 - ? title - ページ名 ぺーじめい 「タイトル」は避けてください。 page title→ページ名 - - MediaWiki本体 ヘルプ:ページタイトル - title - 題名 だいめい - - - - MediaWiki本体 - - title - 名前 なまえ - - - - MediaWiki本体 - - transclude - 参照読み込み さんしょうよみこみ 本来はトランスクルージョンという専門用語。MediaWikiではinclude（読み込み）とほぼ同等なため、連想しやすいようにこの語を使用してください。 transclude a page→ページを参照読み込み - - MediaWiki本体 - 検討中 transwiki - トランスウィキ、ウィキ間移動 とらんすうぃき (mw)ウィキ間移動 - ○ - MediaWiki本体 wikipedia:ja:Wikipedia:プロジェクト間の移動 - troll - 荒らし あらし cf. vandalism - - ○ - ヘルプ:荒らし - typo (tyop) - 誤字 ごじ - - ？ ○ - - - unblocking - ブロック解除 ぶろっくかいじょ - - - - Wikipedia ヘルプ:ブロック - undelete - 復帰 ふっき - undelete a revision→版を復帰 - - Oversight - - undelete - 復帰 ふっき deleteの対義語。 undelete a page→ページを復帰 - - MediaWiki本体 - - undo - 取り消し とりけし rollback、undo、revertの混同に注意してください。 undo the edit→その編集を取り消し - - MediaWiki本体 - - unhide - 現す あらわす hide（隠す）の対義語で、隠していたものを戻すという意味で使われる。 unhide a username→利用者名を公開 - - Oversight - - unprotect - 保護（を）解除 ほご（を）かいじょ protectの対義語。 unprotect a page→ページの保護を解除 - - MediaWiki本体 - ？ un-wiki - アンウィキ あんうぃき - - ？ ○ - - ？ un-Wikify - ？ ？ →de-Wikify - - ○ - - - update - 更新 こうしん ほとんどの場合「アップデート」とする必要はありません。 - - - MediaWiki本体 - - use - 利用 りよう - - - - MediaWiki本体 - 移行中 user - ユーザー ゆーざー ※(mw)利用者(user interfaceなどの複合語では「ユーザー」などが使われることがあります。) - ○ ▲ Wikia - 移行中 user account - ユーザーアカウント ゆーざーあかうんと ※(mw)利用者アカウント - ○ - Wikia - - user page - ユーザーページ ゆーざーぺーじ →cf. プロフィール (wp)利用者ページ - - ○ Wikipedia - - userbox - ユーザーボックス ゆーざーぼっくす - - - ○ Wikipedia ヘルプ:ユーザーボックス - vandal - 荒らし あらし 荒らし（をする利用者） - - ○ Wikipedia - - vandalbot - 荒らしボット あらしぼっと - - - ○ - - - vandalism - 荒らし あらし 荒らし（行為） - - ○ Wikipedia ヘルプ:荒らし - Vector - Vector Vector Wikipediaのスキン。Wikiaでは利用できません。 - - ▲ - - - Verifiability - 検証可能性 けんしょうかのうせい - - - - Wikipedia - - version - 版 はん （compare a version 古い版と新しい版などを比較する） - - - Wikipedia - - view - 表示 ひょうじ 時々、「閲覧」となる場合もあります。 view this page→このページを表示 - - MediaWiki本体 - - village pump - 井戸端 いどばた - - - - Wikipedia - - visibility - 閲覧レベル えつらんれべる 隠す項目の多さのこと。 change visibility→閲覧レベルを変更 - - Oversight - - visible/invisible - 閲覧可能/閲覧不可能 えつらんかのう/えつらんふかのう - visible revision→閲覧可能な版 - - Oversight - - Votes for Deletion VfD 削除依頼 さくじょいらい - - - ○ - - - warning - 警告 けいこく 深刻度はerror>warning>noteの順。 - - - MediaWiki本体 - - watchlist - ウォッチリスト うぉっちりすと →cf. フォロー (mw,wp) ウォッチリスト - - ○ MediaWiki本体 - - wheel war - 管理者戦争 かんりしゃせんそう 管理者がブロック合戦などをすること - - - Wikipedia - 検討中 wiki - Wiki Wiki ※(mw)ウィキ／複合語はカタカナも使用？ - ○ - Wikia - ？ wiki markup - ウィキマークアップ、ウィキ文法 うぃきまーくあっぷ、うぃきぶんぽう ウィキテキストとも？ - ？ ○ - - - Wikia - Wikia (ウィキア) Wikia - - ○ ○ Wikia - 移行中 wikia - コミュニティ こみゅにてぃ (旧)ウィキ(the wiki)、ウィキア(wikia)、ウィキアコミュニティ、Wikiaコミュニティ ※wiki(s) in Wikia ○ - Wikia - - Wikian - ウィキアン うぃきあん - - - ○ Wikia - 移行検討中 Wikianswers - ウィキアンサーズ うぃきあんさーず - - ○ - Wikia ヘルプ:ウィキ・アンサーズ - Wikibreak/Wikivacation - ウィキブレイク うぃきぶれいく - - ？ ○ - - - wikify (wfy) Wikify、ウィキ化 Wikify、うぃきか ウィキ構文化 - - - Wikipedia - ？要統一 wikilink - Wiki リンク うぃきりんく - - ○ ○ Wikia ヘルプ:リンク - Wikimedia - Wikimedia (ウィキメディア) Wikimedia - - ○ ○ - - - Wikipedia - Wikipedia (ウィキペディア) Wikipedia - - ○ ○ - - - Wikistress - ウィキストレス うぃきすとれす - - ？ ○ - - ？要統一 wikitext/wiki text - ウィキテキスト うぃきてきすと wiki markupとも？ - ？ ○ - ヘルプ:ウィキテキスト - writer - 執筆者 しっぴつしゃ - - - - MediaWiki本体 - 参考 * ヘルプ:用語集 * Translatewikiの翻訳指針 * wikipedia:ja:プロジェクト:プロジェクト関連文書/対訳用語集 * WowWikiのHelp:Edit summary legend カテゴリ:ヘルプ